


Panic

by soft_satan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Firefam Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Panic, Presumed Dead, Team as Family, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan
Summary: "Bobby… we both know that he would be stupid and reckless and brave enough to freaking die trying to save his neighbors," Eddie whispered darkly. "There's no question that he was helping people evacuate. What if-"---Eddie goes to pick up Buck for work to find his apartment building a smoldering heap and Buck nowhere to be found. Eddie panics.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 805





	Panic

The ring of the fire alarm and the smell of smoke registered in Buck's mind before he'd even opened his eyes. His feet were on the floor and he was practically flying down the stairs by the time he became fully aware that he was, in fact, conscious and not dreaming the whole thing. As he stumbled off the last step, he could see the smoke creeping into his apartment from under his front door. He knew that the alarm had already automatically sent out the call for help, so now all Buck had to do was either sit there and wait for help to come, or go out into the building and evacuate as many of his neighbors as he could.

He didn’t even consider the first option.

Grabbing a hoodie out of the closet by the door, he wrapped it around his face like a scarf to protect his airways, tying it tightly in place as he quickly stuffed his feet into his running shoes. With the back of his hand, he tested the heat of the door handle before determining it safe enough to open the door. His eyes watered instantly from the smoke and heat as he opened his door slowly, but he didn't let it stop him when he heard the faint cries for help coming from down the hall. Taking a deep breath, he charged into the hazy hallway without hesitation.

…

The plume of smoke coming up from behind the trees caught Eddie’s eye before he'd even turned down the street, and his heart skipping into a sprint in his chest immediately. It was illogical to even assume he knew the source of the black smoke, but with his boyfriend’s luck, he knew that it was a very real possibility.

"Please don't be his place…" Eddie whispered to himself, feeling his racing heart sink into his stomach when he turned down the street and the apartment building, or what was left of it, finally came into view.

Half of the building was gone, and what was left was blackened and still smoldering. The lights of emergency vehicles were bright even in the orange glow of the early morning light, and the combination of the flashing and the absolute terror he felt made his head spin. He pulled his truck over and threw it into park, pulling out his phone to call Buck as quickly as his fingers would move.

"You've reached Evan Buckley-"

"Damn it!" Eddie growled, ending the call before he was prompted to leave a message.

He sent off a quick “call me NOW” text to Buck, just in case, as he shut off the truck and got out. He headed toward the first firefighter he saw, someone he recognized from the academy. The woman looked exhausted where she sat on the end of the rig, face covered in soot and copper hair pulled back in a ponytail that was barely hanging on.

She shot him a smile when she looked up at the sound of his door shutting. "Hey, Diaz. What are you doing here?"

"Where is the list of survivors?" he demanded immediately, completely disregarding her question. "Do you know if Evan Buckley got out?"

"Isn't he the guy who got crushed by the ladder truck?"

"Yes, and he’s my boyfriend. Tall, dark blonde hair, bright pink birthmark over his left eye, you can’t miss him. Knowing him, he probably stayed inside way too long to help get others out." Eddie felt tears of desperation building behind his eyes as he glanced around the parking lot, eyes searching. "Do you know if he got out?"

"The fire was crazy, Eddie. We only just got it under control. I didn’t notice anyone by that description, and I don't think anyone even started a list. I can't say for sure if he got out," she shrugged, giving him a sympathetic look that only made him more anxious.

“Are you…” Eddie scrubbed a hand down his face, not wanting to ask the question he needed to. “Are you still in search and rescue? Or...”

She shook her head sadly. “Recovery. The fire was intense. We’ve found a few already, but to the best of my memory, none of them fit your man’s description.”

Eddie heaved a sigh, nodding in understanding. “If I text you a picture of him, can you call me if--”

“Of course, Eddie. But I wouldn’t give up on him so easily.”

“Never.” Eddie smiled fondly. “He’s a survivor.”

"All of the survivors have already left by now. Everyone with injuries was taken to County."

Eddie released a shaky breath, nodding slowly as he turned to leave. "Alright, I'll start there. Thanks, Meg!"

"I hope you find him!" she called after him, but he didn't turn back as he got in his truck.

…

Bobby was just sitting down on the edge of his bed to pull on his shoes when his phone rang on the nightstand beside him. Brow creasing in curiosity at the sight of Eddie's name on the screen, he snatched it up and answered quickly.

"Hey, Eddie, I was just about to head in-"

"Have you heard from Buck this morning?" Eddie's voice was shaking, toeing the line between worried and frantic.

Bobby’s gut twisted. "No, why? Is something wrong?"

"His apartment building burned down last night and I- I can't find him, Bobby. He wasn't at the hospital they took the survivors to. I even called every other damn hospital in the area and no one has come in fitting his description, dead or alive. His jeep was still at the complex and his phone is going straight to voicemail. I don't know what else to do, Bobby. They-" his voice broke, and he took a deep, ragged breath. "They're still finding bodies in the rubble. Most of them… they won't be able to ID them for a day or two."

Bobby's head was spinning as he took in all that Eddie was telling him, the rush of adrenaline that came when your child was in danger flowing through his veins. "You start by taking a deep breath. Have you called Maddie?"

"Before I even checked the hospitals. She hasn't heard from him either," Eddie croaked, trying to take a deep breath as he was instructed. “I’m freaking out, Cap. I don’t know what to do.”

"Alright, we're not going to worry just yet, okay?” Bobby told him firmly, even though he was already worrying himself. “I'm sure he's fine-"

"Bobby… we both know that he would be stupid and reckless and brave enough to freaking die trying to save his neighbors," Eddie whispered darkly. "There's no question that he was helping people evacuate. What if-"

"No," Bobby barked, rubbing a hand over his face. "No, we are not assuming the worst, Eddie. Not without proof. Just… meet me at the station and we'll go from there. We’ll figure out a plan to find him. Together."

Eddie released a shaky breath. "Yeah, okay. I'll meet you there."

As soon as Bobby ended the call he grabbed his shoes and was out of the room, heading for the kitchen where he knew his wife was making up their coffee. “Athena!”

…

Eddie was pacing back and forth in front of Hen and Chim by the time Bobby rolled up. He hadn’t even bothered to change into his uniform, too concerned about his missing boyfriend to even think about his job or the fact that his shift was set to start in fifteen minutes. As soon as he saw Bobby pull up and park, he was at the Captain’s door before he had even shut off the engine, practically pouncing on him as he got out.

"No one here has seen him," Eddie blurted, shaking hands raking through his hair. "What are we supposed to do, Cap?"

Bobby put a comforting hand on Eddie's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but the older man’s eyes told of his own concern. "Take a deep breath, Eddie. Athena has put out the word that we're looking for him, but until he's been gone for 48 hours, there's not much else we can do."

"I'm sure he's fine, Eddie," Hen assured, patting him on the back. “Buck is a survivor. And he’s a little chaotic, which would explain how he would have slipped through the cracks.”

"Yeah, I bet he'll show up for his shift any minute," Chim added. "No matter what, that kid always shows up on time."

"We were supposed to come in together today, that's why I went to his place this morning," Eddie explained. "His jeep is still at his place, or what's left of it anyway. I can't… I can't think of where else he would be if not…"

"Stop it," Bobby snapped, and Eddie met his stern gaze with wide eyes. "Buck is reckless, yes, but he's not stupid. If he was helping people escape, which we know he was, he would have been careful. Until remains are found and identified, we are not going to assume-- ...oh my God."

Bobby's eyes had caught something behind Eddie and gone wide, and Eddie spun around to follow his gaze. From out of the bunk room, a soot covered Buck was tiredly stumbling toward the locker room, scratching his head and yawning as if it were a normal day. His sweatpants and t-shirt were dark with ash and singed in places, his hair an absolute mess, but he was there, and he was alive. Eddie's heart leaped into his throat, and he took off running before he'd even fully registered what he was seeing.

"Buck!"

Buck startled like a cat, jumping a foot in the air with wide eyes. He barely had a second to react before Eddie was plowing into him, throwing his arms around Buck in a crushing hug that forced a very manly squeak out of the taller man.

"Good morning to you, too," Buck chuckled, returning the hug as he looked around at the other three in confusion. "Why do you guys look like you all thought I was dead?"

"Because we did, you idiot!" Hen chided, slapping his arm.

"Do you not remember that I was supposed to pick you up this morning?" Eddie asked, pulling away enough to look at Buck but keeping his hands firmly planted on his shoulders. "Imagine my absolute terror when I pulled up to find your apartment building a pile of smoldering rubble."

Buck's eyes widened, his dirty face going pale between smudges of soot and ash. "Holy crap, I totally forgot. Eddie, I'm sorry, I… wait.” He shook his head, brow furrowing. “It- it's completely gone?"

"How did you even get here?" questioned Bobby. "And how the hell did no one notice you in the bunks?"

"I left my phone and keys in my apartment. One of my neighbors dropped me off here so I could get some sleep before my shift. I figured I'd see you guys and tell you what happened when you got here." He scratched the back of his neck with an apologetic look. "And I took a bunk in the back corner, to be out of the way. I guess they just didn't see me."

"Why the hell didn't you come to my house?" Eddie demanded, the tears threatening to fall a stark contrast to the mild fury in his voice and the stiff way he crossed his arms.

Hen nodded in agreement. "Or any of our houses. Seriously, Buck, you know you're welcome with any of us anytime."

Buck shrugged, glancing at the floor. "It was, like, 4am. I didn't want to bother any of- ow!"

The slap that Chim landed to the back of Buck's head resounded up into the vaulted ceiling as the shorter man stared daggers at Buck. "You come to us. No matter what. Or at least call to let us know what happened and that you're safe. You thoroughly scared all of us, including your sister, who you need to go call. Right now."

Buck grinned even as he rubbed the back of his head. "Okay."

"And then you're going to let me look you over because I know you well enough to know that you didn't let any of the medics on scene check you out," Hen told him in her mom voice, crossing her arms in a way that said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes, ma'am," Buck chuckled.

"Glad you're okay, kid," Bobby said warmly, patting Buck gently on the back as he started to head toward the stairs, Hen and Chim following. "I'll let Hen be the judge of whether or not you're fit to work today."

Eddie stayed as the others left, brown eyes still gleaming with anger and unshed tears of relief. He took Buck's jaw in his hands tenderly, taking in every inch of his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Buck smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for scaring you."

Eddie softly kissed his lips, chaste and quick but enough to elicit a happy sigh from Buck. Eddie chuckled, light and airy, as he pressed a few more gentle kisses to various places across Buck's face, pulling a giggle from the taller man.

"A heavy price to pay to finally have you move in with us, but worth it," Eddie said, planting one more kiss to Buck's lips before letting him go. Pulling out his phone, he lifted Buck’s hand and pressed the device into his palm. "Now call your sister and then let Hen check you over so you can shower. You're a mess."

Buck's eyes were lit by his grin. "Only if you promise I get more of those later."

Eddie chuckled, giving him a smirk over his shoulder as he headed for the locker room to change for his shift. "If you survive your sister’s fury over you scaring us all half to death, absolutely."

He was almost to the locker room when Buck called after him, his voice trembling with anxiety. “Will you call her for me?!”


End file.
